


Sleeping under the sun

by dreamsanddeath



Series: Solangelo post BoO- Pre ToA [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, The apollo cabin is a nice place for a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsanddeath/pseuds/dreamsanddeath
Summary: the first time nico falls asleep in the apollo cabin is an accident
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo post BoO- Pre ToA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735264
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Sleeping under the sun

Will claims to have inherited none of his father's musical attributes, which Nico thinks is bullshit. He's never heard Will sing, but his speaking voice has this melodic quality to it that's extremely pleasant and relaxing to the ears. Even now, when he’s telling gory infirmary stories of injuries past.

The subject matter should turn Nico’s stomach, but the gentle rise and fall of Will’s tone lulls him into a drowsy state of consciousness and he finds it hard to keep his eyes open. The soft, silky sheets and the fluffy pillow underneath his head do not help, because they’re very warm and they smell like Will.

His mind registers faintly that he’s lying in Will’s bed, that they’re two campers alone in a cabin, they don’t share the same godly parent. He knows what it might look like if someone was to walk in and see them, but Nico is simply too comfortable to worry about it. He burrows into the covers, nuzzling his face into the pillow, drifting off as Will drones on about a particularly difficult son of Ares whose broken arm had been a struggle to set.

Nico wakes up sometime later, disoriented. The bright lighting of the cabin around him makes his eyes water when he blinks them open, which makes it hard for Nico to figure out how long he’s been asleep. 

Nico sits up, rubbing the evidence of sleep from his eyes, and looks around. He’s alone, but there’s a glass of water and a sandwich on the nightstand beside the bed, a note with instructions to finish at least half of it held in place under the edge of the plate—Nico discovers this after he picks it up and the note falls into his lap (he puts it in his pocket for safekeeping, but Will would never know of this) Will had drawn a smiling sun to dot the I in his name. Nico snorts and takes a bite of the sandwich, pleased to note that it’s just peanut butter and jelly.   
He tries his best not to get crumbs in the bed, but the effort is futile. Will is just going to have to get over it. 

He thinks back, marveling at how easy it’d been for him to fall asleep. Nico didn’t sleep well unless he was bone tired, like during the quest with Reyna and Coach Hedge and the giant statue. And even then, he never woke up feeling as well rested as he does now. Nico tries not to think too hard about why that is. Having Will around is good, too good, if it means Nico can sleep so peacefully. It should be embarrassing, but all he feels is warmth and safety.  
He finishes the sandwich and drains the glass of water, leaving both dishes on the nightstand as he stands to stretch. 

The door to the cabin opens, and Will walks in with a smile. “Oh, hey. It’s almost time for the campfire,” he says by way of explanation. His eyes travel to Nico’s hair, probably noting extreme bedhead, and he bites his lip. “Sleep well?” 

Nico feels flustered. He reaches up to smooth is hair and puts a scowl on his face. “Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” 

“Well after you fell asleep during my tale of mutilation, I figured you needed the rest. Normally you’re more interested in shit like that.” Will shrugs. “I left you a note.” 

“I know.” Nico's hand moves automatically to his pocket, where said note rests crumpled among the other miscellaneous things he likes to keep on hand. He barely manages to stop himself from reaching for it before Will notices. “I ate the sandwich.” 

Will’s grin is like the sun, which annoys Nico to no end. The son of Apollo is always leaving snacks around like Nico doesn’t eat enough. He probably doesn’t, but it’s still more than he used to eat. Nico is thankful that Will wasn’t around before his appetite started coming back. He would’ve been mortified. 

“Are you coming to the campfire?” Will asks, sounding hopeful. “I promise I won’t make you sing.” 

Nico doubts this but nods anyway. Will is always trying to persuade Nico to be more social, but he doesn’t mind. He likes the company. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

A bit later, as they walk towards the area where the other campers are starting to get things set up, Nico lets his shoulder brush against Will’s. 

“You looked super cute when you were sleeping, by the way.” Will says. 

Nico stops, brought up short by the sudden compliment, leaving Will to walk ahead a few strides. “If you ever-" 

“Don’t worry, Deathboy.” Will turns around with a smile, chuckling. “Your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
